


Magic Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝ I'm lost. I have to find someone.Someone I'm fated to meet.❞When Len finds out he can no longer sing due to an unknown error in his voice box, he escapes from the hospital.Oliver wields magic. He claims to have a task to help a certain someone on Earth.





	1. At the Dock

A bright and small figure stood at the edge of the dock, the river water was calm and steady. A boy stood in the moonlight, glowing, the darkness of the night reaching out for him but barely even getting close. The blueish-white aura surrounding him wavered, sparkling around his body. His fluffy blond hair and small clothes flowed like waves of an ocean.

Len watched with his lips parted open in awe. He felt as if he had found an angel that was descending from the heavens. This was no show, it felt so real. The swirl of sparks around the boy looked so real. He wanted to say something to the boy, but he had no words.

The boy turned his head to look behind him, his large golden eyes glimmered as if they were starring right into Len's soul. And on the other eye, bandages. The outfit he wore resembled a sailor uniform, especially the hat, which had an anchor patch sewn on it. 

"Who - Who are you?" Len managed to speak. He was still in his hospital clothes for he had just escaped the facility.

The boy turned around fully to face Len, his back now facing the water. "Oliver," he spoke, his voice was high-pitched yet smooth. The light and glitter was starting to fade away now.

"I'm Len, I just -," he couldn't say that he had just come from the hospital. That might get him in trouble. Instead, he went ahead and asked about the boy himself, "What are you doing out here?"

Oliver looked from side to side, "I'm lost." 

"Oh, I could help you then! What are you looking for?" There really wasn't anything else you could say to a lost boy. He had brought himself into this situation.

"I have to find someone. Someone I'm fated to meet." Oliver spoke softly yet casually.

Len frowned, "Well, do you know what this person looks like?" He was starting to think this was some kind of joke.

The boy shook his head.

Len sighed, what was he supposed to do now? There is no way he could help this boy with this kind of information. "Here, I'll help you find this person. Just come with me, I know this area well." 

The boy walked towards him. He had no shoes but rather a glowing circle of blue under his feet. "I was supposed to meet them here," He gazed up at Len, who was baffled.

"Er- Well it's dangerous out here alone so make sure to be careful." Len felt bad for suggesting to leave the boy behind. But he couldn't stay here for long, the hospital could've called security to come chase after him. 

The boy nodded then unexpectedly walked past Len.

"Where are you going?" Len asked. He expected the boy to be waiting here for his 'fated person.'

"There's an injured cat. About 20 meters from this spot." He spoke confidently as if it were just simple knowledge.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Len turned and followed the boy from behind.

"I can sense it," Oliver started to run, but his small legs couldn't carry him fast. The blue circle under him stuck to him like a shadow.

'Is this boy serious -' Len ran after the boy but he wasn't sure why it was his business. Perhaps it was just his curiosity or boredom. Maybe it was also the unnerving thought of leaving the young boy behind on his own at night.

After a short dash, Oliver knelt down. Len looked over him to see a black cat lying on the ground, one foot was covered in blood. The injury wasn't enough to kill the cat but it could definitely hinder it's ability to move properly. 'So he actually knew somehow,' Len thought, 'But. . . how?'

Oliver hovered his hands over the cat's paw and closed his eyes. A faint blue glow formed a circle around his hands and the cat's foot. 

Len watched in astonishment as the injury on the cat's foot started to disappear. Too questions about this boy were being aroused.  

Oliver gave the cat a rub behind the ear before it ran off with it's foot completely healed. He stood up and started to head back the direction where they had come from.

"Wait-!" Len stopped him, "H - How did you do that?"

Oliver held his expressionless face. "Magic," he responded. The wind started to blow in his hair.

"Magic - What? How?" Len held a hand out in front of him as if pleading. If it truly was magic, he could desperately need this boy's help.

Oliver made a twirl with his finger and sparks of blue light swirled around his hand. "I wield magic."


	2. Nothing Wrong

"MAGIC?!" Len's jaw dropped to the ground, he pulls the young boy closer to him, "L - Like magical healing?" 

Oliver's glowing, peaceful eyes starred back into Len's. "I suppose so."

Len's heart skipped a beat, "C - could you perhaps use it on. . . A human? Possibly like myself?!"

The young boy's fluffy blonde hair rustles in the wind. He takes a moment before muttering, "I suppose so." 

Len flailed his arms around in front of him, "Oh I didn't mean to bombard you or anything-!!"  _Crap. He probably thinks I'm some desperate freak._

"But what for?" The high voice asked.

The 14-year-old male stopped before letting out a nervous laughter. "Couldn't you sense the cat's injury? Wh-what about me. . ?"

Oliver closed his eyes and took in a small, yet deep breath. After exhaling through his nose, he shook his head. "Nothing."

"What do you mean? I literally came here from the hospital! My voice box is. . . broken." It hurt to say. Not in his throat, but his heart. He didn't want to think about it. About how the hospital had found nothing wrong with his voice box. How they couldn't help him. How he lost his ability to sing after his sister, Rin, had passed away. He couldn't handle it. Before Len could get himself together, tears started escaping his eyes.

Oliver's soft expression remained constant. He wrapped his small arms around the Len, embracing him in a hug. Their chests touched, and a light started to form between. 

Len instantly felt himself calm down, Oliver's touch felt soothing. "Sorry for that," he apologized and hugged the younger boy back, "Please, just help me. I won't bother you anymore after that." His words came out as a beg.

Oliver nodded, he stepped back, the glow between their chests faded, and raised his hand up, barely touching Len's throat. Another circle of light formed at his finger tips and grew larger. The light glittered and traveled around in front of where Len's voice box would be located. After a couple of moments, he let his hand down slowly.

Len's heart thumped wildly. This would be the moment he found out if he could sing again. There were only two possible outcomes, one of heartbreak. Len took a deep breath before attempting to let out a musical note.

. . .

But nothing came out. There was only a silence from him. The surroundings filled in the emptiness with the sound of the river traveling and crickets chirping.

Len felt his heart drop down into the abyss. He clutched his hands to his chest, his eyes starred at the ground, "Why. . . Why won't it work?! WHY CAN'T I SING!!" He tried to refrain from shouting. He tried to control his anger. "What is wrong with me. . ."

Oliver's expression seemed to be apologetic. He bowed, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "There's nothing wrong with your voice box. If there was, you wouldn't have been able to talk so clearly this whole time."

Remorse took over Len. He smacked his forehead. "It's not your fault, don't apologize." tears started running down from his eyes, they were uncontrollable. And before he knew it, he started sobbing. His throat let out an agonizing sound. It was then when lights starting flashing about from behind. He heard an older man shout "There!" He knew it was the hospital security had finally found him.

He knew it would happen at some point. Len didn't look back, he used his body to cover Oliver. "Run. Go find your fated person," he couldn't help but to wipe his tears while talking, "Don't let the cops find you, they'll take you away." 

Oliver nodded and ran off in the opposite direction, into the dimmer parts of the dock. Len wondered if he'll ever meet this boy again. He wondered if this is how they would part.

"Patient numbered 592, is that you?! Kagamine Len?" The male voice shouted, it was louder than before.

Len wiped his tears away dry before turning around and facing the abundance of flashlights pointing at him. Though his eyes were still red and puffy. "Yes." 


	3. Lost Heart

The hospital room is quiet, but not peaceful. It's rather empty and saddening. It's the silence that is unsettling to Kagamine Len. He could hear the wind blow from outside through the windows and and every step in the hallway clearly echoing. It made him feel alone but at the same time, not. 

When the nurse arrived, he told Len it was time to be discharged. And so, after a another couple of hours of paperwork and packing, he had arrived back to the comfort of his home where he took off his shoes and threw his baggage to the floor. 

Actually no, it wasn't comforting at all. This home. It felt more like an abandoned shelter. Len sighed, he didn't want to be here. The only thing he appreciated about this home was perhaps the loneliness where he could let out all of his emotions. And so, finally exhaling frustratedly, he let out his inner devastation. Tears streamed from his eyes into a raging river. The noises he made only made him feel worst. Hearing himself sound so heartbroken had made him into more of a wreck. He rubbed his face with his sleeves over and over, as he slowly dragged himself down the halls and into a certain room with the most desolate feel. 

The room once belong to his sister, Kagamine Rin, a high and powerful singer... Like he once was. Now that she was gone, he couldn't come to her for comfort. Even if half of the time, she didn't take his worries seriously, he missed that. He missed when she would tell him to stop being such a baby, crying over the most silly things. He needed that right now. His medical situation wasn't anything, right? His voice would come back within a week or so, magically. Somehow, it would come back. But these thoughts were only dark clouds that blockaded his view from the true solution. For his sister wasn't here to tell him that, the encouragement lost their meaning.

He looked at the photos hung on her wall of then them, together. Those happy days had just ended a month ago when he was cursed with such fate. What did he do to deserve such a thing? What could anyone possibly do, to deserve such tragedy. 

Tired of the feeling of his heart trying to break out of his chest to cry with him, he headed over to his room, the tears starting to die down. He was running out of tears. There, he lied in his cold bed and blacked out.

\- - -

It was midnight by the time he woke up. Len's tears had dried out, his heart still ached but not so much as before. He tried to erase the thoughts of anything burdening him, for now. That wouldn't do any good, to mope around. 

Despite how dark it was outside, he decided to go for a walk. For doing that supposedly could clear your mind and refresh him.

The street lights flickered once in a while. The streets were empty. Only the sound of crickets chirped, but there was something missing in this scenery. It reminded him of the time with the young boy only a day ago. . . By the dock. 

It was the sound of running water that was absent. 

And so, without giving it a second thought, he walked in the direction towards the waterfront. Where else could he go anyways? His thoughts jumbled a bit while making his way there. Was Oliver still waiting there to meet his "fated" person? Or maybe had they shown up right after he had left? He couldn't help but to wonder if Oliver thought of him too. It was silly, they had only just met once. Yet he felt he could trust this boy. After all, he seemed innocent and apparently wielded magic. 

After about half an hour of walking, he reached the dock, or it was just down the street. From where he was standing, he could see a glowing. It was a rather large glow, one that seemed to screamed to get his attention. Len ran towards it, unable to stop his legs. He knew it was Oliver.

By the time he reached closer to the ball of glowing light, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. He did see the small figure though, in the center. The young boy was looking up at the sky, his gaze seemed fixed upon it. His clothes and hair moved as if he was underwater, moving in waves, brushing against his pale skin. 

"Oliver. . ?" Len almost whispered.

The young boy looked back at him, there were small tears in his eyes. 

"W - what's wrong?" The sight of tears surprised him. 

"I . . ," Oliver started but his voice sounded like it was drifting off. There was a moments of hesitation before he managed to choke out the next words, "I have to go." 


	4. Answer

"Oliver. . ? What do you mean?"

Oliver's soft gaze fixed on Len. His small body glimmered, it was becoming more transparent as the minutes went by. "I have to go back to heaven." 

Len recalled when they had first met. "Did you find your fated one?"

The young boy shook his head, "I couldn't help him." There was a shake in his voice.

Len could see small tears forming at the corner of Oliver's eyes. He mouth dropped slightly, "This person. . ."

Oliver looked away in shame, "I didn't help you."

Len felt his heart drop. The wind blew lightly, ruffling his hair. "I'm sorry. . ."

Oliver's light voice explained, "By angel's contact, if I don't complete my mission, I can't stay here on Earth." The lower half of his body started to evaporate into specks of light, starting most at his feet. 

Len grabbed Oliver's hand, it felt so light, almost like air. "Do you want to stay here?"

"I wish I could."

"Then please, stay!" Len suddenly shouted, "That's how you can complete your mission!"

Oliver wiped a tear away with his free hand, which just dropped through and to the ground. "It's too late."

"No. . ," Len felt his chest heave. Why did he feel so heartbroken? He had barely known this boy for even a full day. Yet the thought of Oliver leaving, felt as if he had lost something.  _What was it. . ?_  "I don't want to lose you too." He felt a tear running down his cheek.

Oliver's eyes widen at his words. "Too. . ?" His body was now almost completely translucent, being consumed by the glowing light specks were now fading away. His clear hand fell through Len's. He only had a moments worth of time left. He lifted his height up by stepping on the tip of his toes and brought his head up, looking directly at Len's eyes before closing them, and placing a gentle kiss on Len's lips. 

The kiss felt almost like a breeze brushing against Len's skin. A light feeling flowed through his chest. It made him feel more calm, draining his panic away.

When the young boy pulled away, Len's gaze fixed on Oliver, unable to find any words.  _What was that for?_

Oliver smiled softly, his face losing more color as the seconds past by. "Music is in the heart, not the throat." And with that, he disappeared into the dark air, leaving only a few specks of light behind. 

"Wait. . ." Len reached his hand out into the shimmers. He watched as they fluttered their way down to the ground, fading away before making contact. The only sound heard around him was the river water drifting off in one direction. 

He took a look around him, at the dock. No one was around, the street lights were dim and all shops were closed. Glancing up at the half moon which illuminated the night sky, he took in a deep breath.

And let out a gentle, yet high music note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first fics I've ever written and I realize it's so short.


	5. Epilogue

❝ I'm glad I could love you from the start. 

Is what I'll sing to the sky. ❞

The audience erupted in a rave of applause. Len stood on the stage with his eyes closed, panting lightly. The light beating down on him were hot and blinding. After catching his breath, he looked out to the audience , the waves of light sticks reaching out for him. A smile rose upon his features.

It had been two months since he had run from the hospital and met a certain boy who had given him his voice back. Len brought a finger up to his lips, he remembered the feathery feeling of Oliver's lips on his. The audience calmed down. 

Len watched as his comrades ran onto the stage. He felt a surge of peace and happiness for he could sing with them again. Still, the stage felt far more empty without his sister, Rin, around. But together, they had learned to cope with the truth. 

What could be brought back and what couldn't. 

And with a sudden start of music, Len jumped up, pointing his finger in the air. Now was time for their final song. His eyes scanned the audience, the excited looks on their faces motivated him. He sang to bring people happiness, to find peace within himself. 

Then, a particular glow caught his eye. A faint golden glow. But through the flood of light sticks and his need for concentration on the dance moves, he decided not to mind it. It was time to live out the final song of the night! Miku's soft voice echoed throughout the venue.

❝ No matter what perfect formula or equation you might derive, 

The smallest bit of you will make the answer change.❞

\- - - 

It was midnight. Len and his friends had just finished packing up from the show. They entered into the tour bus one after each other. Len sat in the front across from Miku, behind the driver's seat.

"Good show tonight," Kaito spoke first as the doors were closed and the driver hopped in.

"Wasn't it? I sure hope we made up for Rin's absence. . ," Miku said doubtingly.

"I'm sure we did," Luka encouraged her, "Although it'll never be the same without her."

Len starred out the window, his gaze fixed on the venue. "It won't."

"Speaking of which, Len, you've been living alone for a couple of months now. Do you still need our help around the house?" Meiko asked while popping open a bottle.

"Nah, I'm good. I've got myself covered now," He gave a thumbs up to the back seats. Just as the bus started to move out of the parking, Len noticed a golden glow. One very familiar to the one he had noticed during the concert. He focused on it. Through the haze of the night, he could distinguish a small body and blonde hair. 

"Wait a moment. Please stop the bus," Len said to the driver.

"Huh? What's up with you?" Kaito asked as the bus stopped in it's tracks. It had barely left the venue lot.

Len grabbed his bag which was settled in his lap, which held his wallet and costume. He stepped over Miku, who opened the door for him. He jumped out, "Sorry, I have to stop by the post office. It's fine, I'll be able to get home from there."

"Stay safe, goodnight!" Miku said then closed the door.

He watched the tour bus drive off. Then he made his way back to the venue. He felt his heart thumping, nervousness arose in him. As he stepped closer to the smaller figure, his vision made it more clear.

The golden glow came from the eyes of a young boy. But it wasn't until he had come close, could he make out who it was. 

"Oliver. . ?" Lens voice trailed off. 

The young boy looked up, those familiar golden eyes held their soft gaze on him. He nodded, then stepped away from the venue wall. His arms wrapped around Len's body, his face buried into the chest.

Len felt Oliver's body heat travel to him. The softness of his hair that brushed against his neck. But this time it felt different. More real. He pulled Oliver into the embrace, "Wh - What are you doing here? Am I dreaming . . ." The strings that made up his heart felt tightened. 

"I'm back. I fulfilled my mission." Oliver's light voice said, "I came to find you."

Len pulled Oliver away, his hands rested on the boy's small shoulders, "You're staying here?!"

Oliver nodded. "But I know nothing about living on Earth. . ."

Len couldn't hold back his smile. He felt no burden of stress when he suggested, "You can stay with me. I'll show you." This was a commitment he was undeniably making too willingly.

Oliver, who had no place to stay or experience for survival, nodded with a soft smile. 

"How about we get something to eat then? We have a lot to catch up on." 

"I've always wanted to try cake. . ."

"Cake? Er - sure thing." Len giggled. His hands went down to Oliver's taking it gently. "Let's go."

Together, they walked off into the city. The lively night's atmosphere welcomed them with open arms. 

Oliver's eyes glittered at the city light's. Living on Earth was a special privilege. The warmth from their hands, passed from one to another. Deep inside, he finally felt the warm feeling he had truly desired for as long as he had been 'alive.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Len finished in the beginning is Fire Flower and the final song for the concert is Decorator. Did anyone recognize the lyrics in English? I probably couldn't.
> 
> I wrote this chapter way after finishing the story originally so that's why the writing style and length is different.
> 
> Fun Fact: The name Magic Boy was supposed to be a temporary joke name.


End file.
